covert_historywikiaorg-20200215-history
Ministry of Intelligence and National Security (Iran)
The Ministry of Intelligence and National Security of the Islamic Republic of Iran (MISIRI) (Persian: وِزارَتِ اِطّلاعات جُمهوریِ اِسلامیِ ایران Vezarat-e Ettela'at Jomhuri-ye Eslami-ye Iran) is the secret police and primary intelligence agency of the Islamic Republic of Iran. It is also known as VEVAK (Vezarat-e Ettela'at va Amniyat-e Keshvar) or VAJA or alternatively MOIS. It was initially known as SAVAMA, when it took over the previous government's intelligence apparatus. It remains an important part of the Iranian government's security apparatus, and is well funded and equipped . In 1999, "rogue elements" of the ministry were held responsible for the infamous serial murders of dissident writers and intellectuals, including assassination of Iranian political dissidents inside and outside the country.The Serial Murders, 28 November 2005 History Information on the ministry is often difficult to obtain.Iran, SAVAMA Initially, the organization was known as SAVAMA,SAVAMA and intended to replace SAVAK, Iran's intelligence agency during the rule of the Shah, but it is unclear how much continuity there is between the two organizations—while their role is similar, their underlying ideology is radically different. It is suspected that the new government was initially eager to purge SAVAK elements from the new organization, but that pragmatism eventually prevailed, with many experienced SAVAK personnel being retained in their roles. Former SAVAK staff are believed to have been important in the ministry's infiltration of left-wing dissident groups and of the Iraqi Ba'ath Party. The formation of the ministry was proposed by Saeed Hajjarian to the government of Mir-Hossein Mousavi and then the parliament. There were debates about which branch of the state should oversee the new institution, and the other options apart from the presidency were the Judiciary system, the Supreme Leader, and Islamic Revolutionary Guards Corps. Finally, the government could get the approval of Ayatollah Khomeini to make it a ministry, but a restriction was added to the requirements of the minister, needing him to be a doctor of Islam. The ministry was finally founded on August 18, 1984, abandoning many small intelligence agencies that were formed in different governmental organizations. The five ministers since the founding of the ministry, have been Mohammad Reyshahri (under Prime Minister Mir-Hossein Mousavi), Ali Fallahian (under President Ali Akbar Hashemi Rafsanjani), Ghorbanali Dorri-Najafabadi (under President Mohammad Khatami, resigned after a year), Ali Younessi (under President Khatami, until August 24, 2005), Gholam Hossein Mohseni-Ejehei (under President Mahmoud Ahmadinejad, from August 24, 2005 to August 24, 2009) and Heyder Moslehi (under President Mahmoud Ahmadinejad, from August 29, 2009) Chain Murders In late 1998, three dissident writers, a political leader and his wife were murdered in Iran in the span of two months."Killing of three rebel writers turns hope into fear in Iran", Douglas Jehl, New York Times, December 14, 1998 p. A6 After great public outcry and journalistic investigation in Iran and publicity internationally,The Iranian Human Rights, You will answer, one day prosecutors announced in mid-1999 that one Saeed Emami had led "rogue elements" in Iran's intelligence ministry in the killings, but that Emami was now dead having committed suicide in prison.GANJI IDENTIFIED FALLAHIAN AS THE "MASTER KEY" IN CHAIN MURDERS In a trial that was "dismissed as a sham by the victims' families and international human rights organisations",Iranian killers spared death penalty BBC News 29 January 2003 three intelligence ministry agents were sentenced in 2001 to death and twelve others to prison terms for murdering two of the victims. Two years later, the Iranian Supreme Court reduced two of the death sentences to life.Iran - 2003 Annual report See also * Saeed Emami * Ali Fallahian * Justice Ministry of Iran * Interior Ministry of Iran * Oghab 2 References External links * Covert Terror: Iran's Parallel Intelligence Apparatus * Murder at Mykonos: The Anatomy of a Political Assassination * No Safe Haven: Iran's Global Assassination Campaign * Iran Terror Database, a website with allegations about Iran's intelligence activities * Ministry of Intelligence and Security (MOIS) Vezarat-e Ettela'at va Amniat-e Keshvar VEVAK Further reading * Yves Bonnet, Vevak, au service des ayatollahs : Histoire des services secrets iraniens, Timée-éditions, Boulogne-Billancourt, 2009. ISBN 978-2-35401-001-0 (fr) Category:Iranian intelligence agencies Intelligence Iran Category:Ministries established in 1984 Category:Human rights in Iran ar:وزارة الاستخبارات والأمن الوطني (ايران) cs:VEVAK de:Vezarate Ettelaat Va Amniate Keshwar es:Ministerio de inteligencia (Irán) fa:وزارت اطلاعات جمهوری اسلامی ایران fr:Vezarat-e Ettela'at va Amniat-e Keshvar it:Vezarat-e Ettela'at va Amniat-e Keshvar he:משרד המודיעין (איראן) ku:VEVAK mk:Министерство за разузнавање на Иран ja:情報省 (イラン) pt:Ministério da Inteligência e da Segurança Nacional (Irã) ru:Министерство разведки и национальной безопасности (Иран) zh:伊朗情報與國家安全部